disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Karnage
Captain Don Karnage is the main antagonist of the Disney television series TaleSpin. Background Don Karnage is a red wolf and the cunning leader of a band of villainous Air Pirates, and frequently crosses paths with Baloo. Noted among his followers are Dumptruck, Hacksaw, Ratchet, Gibber and Mad Dog. Kit Cloudkicker was once an Air Pirate as well. His secret hideout, Pirate Island, is located inside a volcano somewhere near the coastal city. His Air Pirates often patrol the outskirts of Cape Suzette in his flying fortress carrier called the Iron Vulture. There they lie in wait within the clouds for an unsuspecting pilots to pass so they can run an air raid. They have tried many times to get into the city to invade and plunder Cape Suzette, but are usually shot down by the artillery guns. Personality He is renown for his strange jumble of several accents, and his misappropriate use of the English language. Karnage fancies himself a throwback to the image of a romanticized pirate from earlier times, dashing and debonair, but he's still a ruthless criminal. Despite his usual criminal behavior, he is shown to be "a man of honor" in the episode Stuck on You , in which he saves Baloo instead of killing him due to the unfairness of the fight, and upholds his end of a truce between him and Baloo, even after they are no longer glued together. He is very egotistical, which often motivates his crimes, and leads to his downfall. He is shown to be far more cunning than his crew members, and is very quick to temper when his crew messes up or fails to understand his plans; however, he is still frequently outsmarted by Baloo and company. Physical Appearance He is a red wolf, with his left ear bitten. He wears a blue captain's coat with red and gold accents, white pants, and black boots. He carries a sword (presumably a cutlass) alongside him. Disney Parks Don Karnage appeared often at the Disney Parks, particularly at Disneyland at the Disney Afternoon Avenue location of the park during the time of the initial run of TaleSpin and the Disney Afternoon. After that, he was not seen at any Disney Parks for many years. In 2014, he resurfaced at Disneyland during the villain takeover of the Show Your Disney Side event. To date, Don Karnage makes extremely rare appearances at the Disney Parks, being very hard to find. Gallery Trivia *Don Karnage is the only animal in TaleSpin to wear footwear, while all the other animals in the show go barefoot. *When asked about Karnage's nationality, Jim Cummings said Karnage was "a little French, and a little Cuban, and a little Ricky Ricardo." *Fans debated Karnage's species for years until an online interview with Len Smith confirmed that Don Karnage is, in fact, a wolf. External links *Disney's HooZoo - Don Karnage *Don Karnage information on TaleSpin Source *Sullivanet Interview with designer Len Smith Category:Characters Category:TaleSpin characters Category:Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Pirates Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Thieves Category:Captains Category:Adults Category:Wolves Category:Pilots Category:Antagonists Category:Raw Toonage Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters